Yue's Song
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: "When the clouds cry, and the birds cease to sing, the say the Moon shall sing a song, about a world, that exists no more. Of a time, that exists, no more..." Of course, Yue thought, the stories are all true. PLEASE READ, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. JUST GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE! ONESHOT, NOT LONG!


**Mysteria: Hey, what up, my FanFic homies? I'm fine, I mean, obviously! All right,let's get to work on my latest story! I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything else, just the plot of this story... hope y'all enjoy this!**

**_Yue's Song._**

_On a night when the air was fresh with death, _

_And family's waited for the dreaded call to war, on a night such as this, _

_They say the moon sings, of happiness that shall come, once more._

_And on nights, when the clouds come, crying, and the birds, cease to sing, like before,_

_They say the Moon shall sing of place, of a world that exists no more._

_Of a time that exists, no, more._

_And of course_, Yue thought, as she watched the Earth, _The songs are all very true. For it's the Moon's job is to give light, in the darkness, no matter what time of night._

Yue vaguely recalled a time when she had walked the World below, breathing and dancing and being a Princess.

Now, she had sat up here for thousands of years, watching as the world forgot the past, watching, as they forgot their very own Avatar.

Eventually, they forgot how to Bend, and so, the Art was forgotten.

But the story's where not.

And Yue watched as the world was overcome with a darkness, she watched as the clouds cried, she watched as the birds ceased to sing.

And, for some reason, Yue didn't care. She had tried to help the Humans, but they would not acknowledge her. So, she did not acknowledge them. She simply did her job.

But on one night, a light appeared, brighter than the Sun, or even herself. And Avatar Korra, and Avatar Aang spoke to her.

"Oh, Yue. Please, remember the past." Korra begged the Spirit. "Remember the time you too cried and asked for help."

Aang looked at the young Spirit (Young compared to every other Spirit). "Remember, and help. Sing your song, my dear."

And then they disappeared.

And all of a sudden, Yue remembered. She remembered Sokka, her first love. She remembered the Northern Water Tribe, of whom she was supposed to rule.

Yue remembered what it felt like to be useless.

So, she sung.

At first, no one heard her. But, she grew more and more confident, each note growing louder, more defined.

And this is the song she sung, in a slow, haunting, yet very beautiful melody:

_**Long ago, **_

_**A World Away,**_

_**A distant shadow,**_

_** Crawled into bay.**_

_**Slowly reaching,**_

_**Across the Nigh,**_

_**Reaching, pulling,**_

_**Destroying only to survive.**_

And on Earth, the People found themselves looking up at the Moon, hearing something, like a strange, wonderful voice echoing in their minds. And the voice, it soothed them.

_**Misunderstood,**_

_**Reckless still,**_

_**Tried and wandered,**_

_**It fled, into, the hills.**_

_**(Spoken)**_

_**And years passed, and many forgot,**_

_**The Shadow that had fled and wrought.**_

_**But on one special night, a Spirit came, tumbling, flying,**_

_**Whispering of a day,**_

_**(Ominously spoken)**_

_**When a frightening Being of such brute force,**_

_**Would come, bending Nature to His will.**_

_**And they'll call him Avatar, said the Spirit, tumbling still.  
**_

_**And he'll be remembered again when a Spirit sings of her own will.**_

And all of a sudden, an old woman, remembered.

She remembered everything, and pulled out her scrolls, and began to prepare.

**_(Sung)_**

**_And an Elder, she'll remember first,_**

**_Of the times when people lived for better and not worse._**

**_She'll pack her bags, and fly Northwards._**

**_To remind the people still...  
_**

**_Of a time when hands joined, and voices rose._**

**_When the Boy in Ice saved the world._**

**_And the Light will come, once again, when the Art is remembered,_**

**_Like the Promise says._**

_Wow, Where is this coming from? _Yue thought. For, her song was not a written one. She had thought it up, and was still thinking it up.

**_And the World, she'll rest,_**

**_Finally._**

**_And we'll all be happy,_**

**_For eternity!_**

**_(Softly Sung.)_**

**_So now, remember, all is well._**

**_Recall the Past,_**

**_And Bend once more._**

**_For All should know, that Peace always comes after a Long, Hard War._**

The woman wrote down all she heard in her mind, the song with the haunting yet happy melody oh so clear.

And then, she climbed into an airplane, and left to find the Northern Water Tribe, all though no one remembered why 'Water' was in the name, at least, not yet.

_**Yes, peace shall come,**_

_**Soon, enough.**_

_**Just be calm once more,**_

_**And, live, with love, like before.**_

Yue finished her song, feeling closer to the humans, feeling like she could do anything.

And she watched.

And then, she sung, some more.

0o0

**So? Did you like it?**

**If you saw the movie The Hobbit or the 3rd or 2nd Lord Of The Rings movie, then the melody of the song The Misty Mountain is pretty much the same as Yue's song, in case you had trouble imagining the melody.**

**Did you like the song? If you didn't, sorry, I tried!**

**Please review, it helps keep me motivated.**

**Warning: THIS WAS A ONESHOT.**

**Okay, thanks, review, good-bye.**


End file.
